Blackbook Clichés and Market Vanity
by ArkhamBarbie
Summary: It's Summer and New Directions head to D.C for the showchoir Olympics. Old flames are rekindled and more secrets are unveiled as Kurt reunites with his long lost bestfriend who also happens to be Sebastian's ex-girlfriend. Just when Kurt thought that he was past the drama with the Warblers he finds himself in confrontation with heartache,betrayal and the possibility of one's death
1. Foreword

**Blackbook Clichés and Market Vanity**

A Glee Fanfiction

By ArkhamBarbie

* * *

Secrets.

It is the mother of all intrigue.

When broken, the root of betrayal.

When kept, the foundation of trust.

How much of yourself would you choose to hide? To change?

If it meant you could be the better, stronger person that you perceive?

To what extent will you allow society to dictate who you really are?

Write it in your journal,

Bury it in your memories,

Look at yourself in the mirror

And smile if you mean it.

* * *

Tune in for chapter 1 soon!

xxxxxxxBabs


	2. Chapter 1: Old Flames

**Blackbook Clichés and Market Vanity**

* * *

The New Directions have been invited to join an exclusive summer program they all call the Olympics of the Performing Arts. Sparks fly as relationships are rekindled and more secrets are unveiled. Kurt reunites with his long lost bestfriend who also happens to be Sebastian's ex-girlfriend! Hunter takes an interest in her and Kurt learns that there's more to her than meets the eye.

* * *

~Summer couldn't have come sooner for one Kurt Hummel.

There was too only so much exhaustion that he could endure.

It would be his first break from NYADA and working part time for Vogue . com. And honestly, the big City could only be as exciting as it was busy.

He needed a break. He needed to free himself from the stress in order to get back in his game. He hasn't felt focused for quite a while. Ever since his dad started treatment, he has had fleeting thoughts of leaving the school of his dreams to take care of him. Besides, if he quit school, then, financing the treatments and medication wouldn't be much of a problem...Of course, there was that anonymous donation from his friends in office but, his lodging alone couldn't possibly cover everything.

Against all odds, Bart always voted against his humble offer. Rachel too. It was nice to have to know that Blaine promised to keep an eye on him and even though Carol and Finn were also at his side, he feared that he was being too selfish. Kurt always did everything for his dad. Burt had given up a lot to fulfill his son's dream and having to think about a future without him was horrifying. Kurt knew the value of his acceptance to NYADA and his career in Vogue. It could change his life and it could help him start repay his dad for just about everything but still, he was still so lost. Money was never an issue in the Hummel abode. It was more of the acceptance of its need. Which was why it was more riveting for Kurt to start thinking about how to make ends meet.

Usually, Kurt would always have either Rachel or Blaine to talk to but, lately, he had been feeling like it wasn't enough. Sure, he had Finn, his brother but he really didn't have anyone from McKinley who knew him enough to really understand what he was going through and what he had gone through in the past.

His dad was his rock and now his rock was crumbling…It's not that he was always alone growing up, he had friends, close ones even but he always found himself drifting apart from them. He always considered only one other girl best-friend besides Rachel. They literally grew up together. She was there when his mom died, and she was the first to know about his real 'identity.' She was there throughout his hardest days until she moved. It wasn't like she had any choice. Her parents' work involved a lot of travelling. She was high profile. A family who made rags into riches. An inspiration sure but, he wasn't quite sure if he was really happy about the drastic change.

Kurt in turn didn't expect his life to completely change upon stepping into High School. Sure, they kept in touch. They even saw each other during the Holidays. He did mention her in passing to his new set of friends but lately, they began to drift apart. They were each others' confidantes and losing that kind of bond was difficult especially now.

Kurt looked at himself on the full-body mirror he installed at their New York abode. He put on a grey and navy ensemble and fastened his outrageous brooch at the side of his right coat pocket. He fixed the yellow collar around his neck and hand-combed his hair one last time and headed towards the door, red vintage suitcase in hand, "Time to go home," he said.

He sighed and walked out, locking the door behind him and treaded outside the sunny streets of the big apple and waited for his yellow ride to come.

* * *

_Two weeks earlier, William McKinley High School_

Glee Club

William Schuester walked past the busy hallways of McKinley, beaming at every person he passed by. He had in his hand an opened letter which he clutched lightly as he made his way to the choir room. Earlier in the morning, Principal Figgins summoned him to his office and delivered good news. His apparent successful appeal in D.C. has placed him into a significant amount of attention that he was too ecstatic to wait for another day to make his announcement.

As soon as he entered the room, everyone from his club began asking what the emergency was. As per tradition, he headed towards the whiteboard and began writing.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he followed his teacher's hand movement. As soon as Mr. Schue finished underlining his word, he grinned at his jolly show choir.

He pointed towards the word and asked everyone to read it in unison, "OPPORTUNITY," they all said, puzzled.

"That's right!" He exclaimed.

Artie raised his hand, "Uh, what's going on Mr. Schuester? Why have you called an emergency meeting and why are Finn and Rachel here?" his eyes wandered from one upper classman to another.

Everyone's eyes turned to the tallest New Directions alumnus, "Yeah…what am I doing here?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "Besides me visiting you all, Mr. Schuester has asked me to help out the club while he's busy with his campaign,"

Mr. Schue smiled, "Aanddd, to help me relay how great my announcement is today,"

Sugar raised her hand, "Did you win the lottery? 'cause if you did, I could've given you the money instead of buying a ticket if you asked,"

Wade and Tina looked at each other.

Will took a step forward, "Listen up guys, New Directions has been invited for an exclusive summer program for the arts at none other than, drum roll please, Scott Academy for the Dramatic and Performing Arts!"

Rachel slowly rose from her seat and blinked three times, "Wait a minute do you mean ScADPA? As in Gilver Scott broadway living legend's exclusive academy for exclusives?" she looked at Finn and the rest of the glee club for affirmation but to her dismay only but a few knew about the said academy.

Will nodded at her.

Rachel frowned, "Do you lucky undergrads have any idea what that means?"

Artie interjected, "As in whatever Rachel said slash screen producer and visionary?" his voice rose in excitement.

Will laughed, "Well I'm glad that some of you are familiar with the founder of the academy and good news," He looked at Finn and Rachel now, "since it's a summer program, glee club alumni are allowed to join in. Aand, the ScADPA branch hosting the show choir program is in D.C.!"

Tina grinned, "Oh my God! We could snatch the presidential honors from those blazers!"

Ryder and Sam each gave Tina a high five.

Marley raised her hand, "Uhm…is it a sponsored program? 'cause I don't think I can afford more than a week of lodging…"

"Well that's the good news, the only thing we have to pay for is the trip to and from D.C. and the rest of our needs will be provided for by the program. We can all thank your National title for that," Will pointed towards the trophy now.

Rachel clasped her hands and gave Finn a slight shrug, "I'm in!" Finn couldn't help but smile back at Rachel. It may have been over between them but he still couldn't help but feel so attached to her.

He had always admired her fighting spirit.

"Me too," Finn quipped.

Tina grabbed her phone, "I'll call in Mike and Mercedes, I'm sure they'd love to come,"

"And Santana and Quinn too. I'll get Lord Tubbington to Voxer them," Britney said, busy hand combing Sam's hair.

Mr. Shue clapped, "Great! Oh and Rachel, do you think you could ask Kurt if he'd come?"

"He wouldn't miss it for the world,"

"So," Unique began, "Who else is going?"

* * *

Kurt had no intention of going back to Ohio so soon. Even though he was already on board the train, he still had reluctant feelings. He kept on replaying his phone conversation with Rachel just to see if he had made the right the decision.

He was still at the Vogue office when his phone rang, "So, did you receive my e-mail yet?" Rachel began.

Kurt let out a sigh, "I have tons of junk in my mail since I started the web campaign for Isabel so fill me in. Mercy…"

"Okay, get this, we, and by we, I mean the New Directions have been invited to an exclusive program for ScADPA! Can you believe it? We're going to the Olympics!"

Kurt's grip on his phone grew tight, "Wait a minute, ScADPA? As in Scott Academy for the Dramatic and Performing Arts?"

"The one and only!"

Kurt looked down and didn't respond immediately. Apparently there were still a lot of things he wasn't open with Rachel, "Oh…" ScAPDA did in fact ring a bell into Kurt's thoughts. The existence of the academy alone was not benign to him. At the back of his mind, he knew that they got the invitation because of _him. _Thing was, how?

Kurt didn't entertain any more speculative thinking.

Rachel sensed his sad tone, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be more ecstatic than that? Everything okay?"

Kurt cleared his throat, "No it's just, I'm just tired with Vogue and NYADA and all…"

"…buuttt…?"

"I'm in. I'll see you home; we have to go to DC together. Besides, I'll be able to see my dad that way,"

ScADPA would offer him the time he needed to think. He could spend his summer with his dad while he was doing what he loved most, performing. Isabel had even advised him to take his work home. It was the best way he was going to figure out what he really needed. And the best way for him to maybe reconnect with a lot of people…especially himself.

* * *

~Thanks to the generosity of the Motta family, McKinley was given a free bus ride to the ScAPDA Camp. The site was very large for a training camp. It wasn't the whole wilderness vibe that they were expecting. It was more of a small university campus than a camp. A number of frat-houses surrounded the ScAPDA lair with an entertainment square in the middle of everything. It was very overwhelming for Schuester and his kids to have been invited to join an elite cast of people and to have their talent as qualification gave them even greater excitement.

Will took a minute to take everything in before he turned to the kids who were getting off the bus, "New Directions, welcome to Washington!"

As the newly appointed co-captain of the New Directions, Blaine had to make sure that everything went accordingly. Blaine had a lot to prove since he left Dalton and now that he and Kurt were apart, he knew he had to make the best out of what he was left with-the Glee club. Blaine let out a breath out of exasperation. Artie looked from Blaine to the shuttle and rolled his eyes.

Blaine took to the side of Tina, "Oh no, guess who else got an invite,"

Mr. Schuester slung his bag across his shoulders, "I'll go and register us now," he looked from the New Directions to the Warblers and pursed his lips, "You kids try and play nice okay, we don't want to get an early ticket home. Tina, Blaine, you two are in charge,"

Tina and Blaine wanted to ignore the blazers rolling out of their first class shuttle but the rest of them couldn't help but give them dagger looks.

Hunter and Sebastian quickly spotted the so-called 'diversity club' from afar. Hunter grinned at them and as usual, strutted head held high towards their rivals.

Unique brushed his wig out of his hair and scoffed, "Incoming,"

Hunter stopped a few steps away from them and looked from side to side, "McKinley,"

Tina pouted, "Dalton,"

Sebastian put his arms behind his back, "Congratulations on getting an invite. Quite a surprising turn up if I do say so,"

Blaine winced, "Meaning?"

Hunter shrugged, "Nothing really just _that_ disgraced champions still have a spot in this type of battlefield,"

Jake almost tackled the Warbler if it weren't for Ryder and Marley holding him back. Sebastian whistled and raised a brow at the younger Puckerman.

Tina crossed her arms, "You're seriously trying to threaten us?"

Ryder stepped forward, "What's the point, it's not like we're in sectionals again or something,"

Sebastian snarled, "_Au contraire_, ScAPDA camp _is_ the performing arts Olympics for aspiring artists. Those who manage to make it to the end of the finals get scouted among other things,"

Hunter nodded, "That's right. Believe it or not, Sebastian here is an alumnus for two programs at ScAPDA and he knows what if feels like to be among the chosen,"

Blaine cut him short, "And now it's _our_ turn. Experience isn't everything."

Hunter laughed, "But it _is_ something. Good day."

* * *

That afternoon at the camp ground festivities was rather peaceful. All of the groups were informed that orientation would start at any time but until then they were free to roam around the campus. There was a lot that they could do at the _Perk, _the camp entertainment circle. The McKinley kids found themselves having a picnic while on the other end; the Warblers were seated comfortably with their books and gadgets at the outdoor café. There were a lot of participants from all around the state, most of which were soloists and some of the showchoir groups were new faces to them.

The _Perk_ was designed to showcase all of the programs that ScAPDA was supporting. Every piece of furniture was inspired by a famous visual artist. The likes of Mondrian and Warhol did not escape Blaine's eye. Some of the establishments on the other hand were inspired by famous musicians, actors and writers. Everything about ScAPDA was art.

Blaine watched as two guys began jumping around the giant floor keyboard and started making a tune. Soon enough a guy began skateboarding around them doing tricks as he whistled to the same tune. He looked at the pianists and some of the people at the Café and Foodstands who nodded slightly at him.

The guy on the skates began slowing his curve and suddenly began to sing which at first caught just Blaine and Sugar's attention and then spread like wildfire,

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello.__  
__It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.__  
__You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party.__  
__Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey.__  
__Yeah, I think you're cute, but I really you should know.__  
__I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello._

Soon enough music accompanied the boy singing and dancing all around the plaza that everyone began jumping and clapping to the beat. More and more people joined in the fun but the piano-men junction was just the appetizer to what the ScADPA staff had prepared for their participants.

The skateboarder pointed towards the café where the Warblers were. Suddenly, a girl barista jumped out from counter and removed her apron. She directed herself towards Hunter and grabbed the book he was reading and threw it away. Hunter in surprise washed all of his irritations away and did a double take on the pretty brunette who began to sing and made her way past the Warblers.

The girl let out a low and raspy voice as she sang the rest of the song,

_I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello.__  
__I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello.__  
__It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party.__  
__It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say, hey.__  
__Kinda like this game but there's something you should know.__  
__I just came to say hello, hello, hey, hey._

The barista and the skateboarder motioned for everyone to follow them and soon enough they were followed by other ScAPDA staff and began a flash mob dance. Suddenly, the mob broke off and began pulling the show choir groups towards them and lead them inside as they sang. They had brought the groups into the infamous _Scott Coliseum_ where all of the major programs were held. It was a very big auditorium with a pull-down roof enough to house 500 people and an orchestra.

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello.__  
__It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.__  
__You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party.__  
__Don't get too excited cause that's all you get from me hey.__  
__Yeah I think you're cute but really you should know.__  
__I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello.__I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello.__  
__I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello.__  
__It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party.__  
__It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say, hey.__  
__Kinda like this game but there's something you should know.__  
__I just came to say hello, hey._As soon as the mob was able to settle the groups, they quickly exited the Scott Coliseum and dimmed all of the lights.

Blaine took a seat beside Tina and took a quick scan of the dark auditorium, "What's going on?" he whispered.

Tina leaned forward, "I dunno…"

"_Welcome, take a seat, relax and enjoy," _a voice intruded their short pow-wow and directed their attention towards the long stage where a silhouette of a man was seen. A familiar tune began to slowly ascend as Mr. Schuester took to the side of the New Directions along with Kurt and Rachel.

The lights on stage began to flicker at the man about to perform and upon recognition, Will started to chuckle, "Well what do you know…"

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war__  
__You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the doors__  
__You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score__  
__You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more__But baby, there you go again, there you go again, making me love you__  
__Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go, ooh__  
__Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo__  
__And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you__  
_

The girl from the café and the skateboarder soon joined the blonde man in the suit performing on stage like a rock star. At the sight of the performers, Kurt couldn't help but do a double take on the girl on stage. His mouth was left agape which made Rachel wince, "Kurt, what's wrong?" Kurt merely looked at the NYADA student but continued watching. Behind them, Sebastian Smythe, made his way towards his Dalton-mates.

"Over here!" Jeff, the blonde Warbler signaled which Sebastian acknowledged.

Sebastian took a seat and crossed his leg, "What did I miss?" he asked casually at the very excited Jeff.

His friend grinned and pointed towards the stage, "Check it out!"

Sebastian raised a brow and looked at the stage. It took him a few minutes to notice someone awfully familiar to him that he positioned himself closer and blinked rapidly. The head of the Warblers took to his curiosity and did a half-smile, "Impressive, don't you think?"

Sebastian looked at his Captain and moved his brows, "Yeah…"

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die__  
__That I'll only stay with you one more night__  
__And I know I said it a million times__  
__But I'll only stay with you one more night__Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes__  
__Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath__  
__I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself__  
__And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell__But baby, there you go again, there you go again, making me love you__  
__Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go, ooh__  
__Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo__  
__And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you__So I cross my heart and I hope to die__  
__That I'll only stay with you one more night__  
__And I know I said it a million times__  
__But I'll only stay with you one more night__  
_

Rachel moved closer to Kurt and shook his arm which broke his stare, "Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes grew wider as he exhaled, "Wait a minute. Rachel, you are not going to believe this,"

"What, what is it?"

Kurt pointed towards the big-eyed brunette on stage, "See that girl dancing? The one who sang earlier? That's…"

Rachel glimpsed at the girl and returned her attention at Kurt, "Gilver Scott's daughter? Yeah! I recognize her from the press, why?"

Kurt nodded and swallowed slowly, "I know her. I mean, I really _know_ her. She _was_ my best-friend,"

Rachel was taken aback and looked from the girl and then at Kurt quite a few times.

_Yeah baby give me one more night__  
__Yeah baby give me one more night__  
__Yeah baby give me one more night__But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you__  
__Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go__  
__Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__So I cross my heart and I hope to die__  
__That I'll only stay with you one more night__  
__And I know I've said it a million times__  
__But I'll only stay with you one more night__(yeah baby give me one more night)__So I cross my heart and I hope to die__  
__That I'll only stay with you one more night__  
__And I know I've said it a million times__  
__But I'll only stay with you one more night_

To end his performance, the man in the suit bowed collectively at the roaring camp participants and then at his co-performers. He loosened his tie and returned the mic to its stand, "Thank you, thank you! And welcome invitees! My name is Bryan Ryan, and I will be your Head Master for ScADPA's show choir program this summer,"

There was a loud applause which made him smile wide, "Now you may ask me, why just now? Well, Mr. Gilver Scott has been known to make dreams come true and he wants to do it this time in a different approach. Thanks to a statement he heard from one of the coaches present here, Mr. William Schuester from McKinley,"

He pointed towards Will momentarily which in turn made him raise his hand to acknowledge his former colleague, "We have sent invites to a very select few," Hunter scoffed which made the New Directions co-captains roll their eyes.

Bryan Ryan continued, "…who will get a chance to win scholarship grants for three lucky individuals to a college program and school of their choice, a cash prize to fund the Arts program of their school and a chance to become an ambassador to one of our foundations. Now, as you all know, ScAPDA is known for its tenacious but enjoyable learning programs but even though everyone will be given a chance to attend each lesson, not everyone will be given a slot for the summer showcase and compete."

"But don't worry, besides our elite line-up of instructors, we have few able bodies you can easily relate with and I dare say that I am confident that they _will_ help you qualify. Each of which have areas of specialties who will rotate on all teams to fill in the gaps of their group," Bryan signaled at the people backstage, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present this summer's junior instructors, first up, our very own version of…" he cleared his throat for a mouthful, "Enrique Eglesias combined with Justin Timberlake, Mikahel "Mika" Verdez, vocals and stage performance, School of the Performing Arts," the boy in skates earlier was given a loud cheer by the females in the audience. He looked very urban and Hispanic. His messy and curly hair bounced as he entered the stage and beamed a killer smile which caught the eye of Unique and Sugar.

Unique raised her brows in approval which Sugar replied by biting her tongue to hold her grin.

"_Hola_! Hi!" Mika waved, "Welcome to _el Coliseo_!" he said with his evident Latin accent. He stood at Bryan Ryan's side and gestured for him to continue. Bryan Ryan introduced two other junior instructors. One, Santana and Brittany recognized as the YouTube sensation, Greg Olson, and another girl with avian features entered the stage unsmiling. She was the half-Russian, half-American School of Performing Arts graduate and junior instructor for the dramatic arts, Vittoria Dalek. Bryan mentioned the name of another familiar show choir royalty which made Rachel uncomfortable. Jesse St. James had been inducted as one of the ScAPDA scholars for Musical Theatre.

Bryan nodded at Vittoria and Greg who gracefully exited the stage, "Vittoria, Greg and Jesse will be assisting the show choir groups of the Manhattan center so joining Mika and I will be one of our homegrown talents. Specializing in production and choreography…" Bryan looked to the side of the stage, "Oh, here she is…"

Kurt began to stiffen but Rachel in an attempt to calm him soothed his back. Kurt massaged his temple then eyed the girl entering the stage. Dark-hair, porcelain skin, doe eyes and rouge lips embodied in a slender but slightly petite figure…she looked slightly different yet unmistakably the same since the last time he saw her. She was still the wide-smiling Eurasian girl in an Agyness Deyn meets Zooey Deschanel get-up. Kurt watched the ghost of Kristin Kreuk, his best-friend walked towards Bryan Ryan and the skateboarder and slightly bowed and raised her hand to greet everyone else.

Bryan Ryan gave her a tug, "Terra Scott!"

She smiled and looked around the filled Coliseum, "Hi guys! Welcome to ScADPA!"

Sebastian placed his hand on his mouth and bit his tongue. He was right. That was _her_.

Bryan clapped his hands twice, "Rest up folks, for tomorrow…" Bryan pointed to both ends of the Coliseum where the large screens projected the school logos. He pointed at the top of the center of the stage where a torch began to light and projected a score sheet with the numbers 1 and 2 were highlighted, "The battle begins!"

As soon as the lights picked up and the ScADPA crew left the stage Bryan Ryan hand gestured at Will for a drink, "Just one sec," he told his old friend as he and two of the McKinley alumni made their way to the others.

Will went behind the seats of Blaine and Tina and tapped their shoulders, "Free time for today but I want you all in bed before 9. If you need me, call, I'll just catch up with one of your mentors,"

Tina grinned, "Don't worry Mr. Schue, we could handle the paparazzi,"

Will took his leave and made way for Kurt and Rachel to take his place. Blaine jerked upwards as soon as he saw Kurt approach. His lips began to curve upwards. Rachel was the first to greet her McKinley family. Her enthusiasm couldn't be hidden much. It had been a long time since she spent time with all of them. She missed her old home. She even missed Finn. If only Kurt could show the same emotions. Blaine saw through his façade that he hesitated to approach his old flame. Blaine never quite got over Kurt. He couldn't blame him for entertaining the NYADA choir captain or any other guy for that matter but it didn't mean that he didn't feel even a tinge of bitterness. Blaine waited until only Kurt and Rachel was left in the auditorium before he approached and greeted them. Rachel, sensing the space needed, took to the side and conversed with Finn, who too understood the need for a private conversation. She motioned for Quinn, Puck and the others to go on ahead without them.

Blaine had one hand on his sling bag and smiled at the distracted Kurt, "Hey,"

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and initiated a quick hug, "Hi,"

"I'm glad you're here,"

Kurt sighed, "I wouldn't miss this. Besides, this will look good in applications right?"

Blaine grinned wider and paused to edit, "Uhm…listen, I was wondering if we could hang out sometime-"

Kurt looked down and blinked, "I-I guess…but, can I cut you short for now? I'm sort of, not in the mood and I don't want to say anything that you could mis-"

The former Warbler shook his head, "N-no, I understand, don't worry," but he didn't understand Kurt. At least, not right now.

Finn excused himself to check out the New Directions frat house and to relieve any remaining tension between him and his ex. Rachel always appreciated Finn's gentlemanliness that she rewarded him with another hug. Sure, she still thought about Brody and her lingering feelings towards him but her attachment to Finn was still hanging around her thoughts. Rachel's eye caught sight of someone approaching their direction. It was Kurt's childhood friend who shyly began to walk up the stairs.

The Scott girl was only a few feet away from Kurt and Blaine when Rachel called on Kurt and signaled with her eyes that they were expecting company.

Rachel without warning Blaine looped her arm around his and whispered for them to give the two some room to talk, "We'll be waiting for you outside," she told Kurt in low volume.

Terra Scott clasped her hands together and looked nervously at Kurt who had his back at her, "Kurt…?" Kurt quivered and took a deep breath as he began to turn and face her. She took another step forward, "Remember me?"

The intern took a moment to compose himself and was left mute at the sight of his best friend. He felt his eyes begin to water, "Terra…" Like they read minds, Kurt and Terra laced their arms each other tightly. Tears trickled down Kurt's cheeks, "Where have you been! I've missed you!"

Terra and Kurt still held unto each other even as they made a small distance apart. Terra wiped Kurt's tears as she held out her own, "I know, I'm sorry Kurt, I'm here now,"

Kurt inhaled and exhaled deeply and smiled, "Enough of this! We'll talk drama later! Come on! You have to meet my friends!"

Terra nodded, "Okay, okay! Listen, I'll go visit the New Directions frat house later, let me get settled into my own dorm first,"

Kurt laughed, "Of course, just, don't take so long!" he rolled his eyes, "I've waited long enough!"

Terra watched as her long lost best-friend hurried towards his new set of acquaintances. Finally, after a few years of hardly any contact, they were reunited. It had gone better than she imagined and yet, she always knew that Kurt was more mature and understanding than she was. There was more to her disappearance that he knew but things like those take time to get clarity.

Especially now, where more than one reunion was upon her.

Terra grabbed her belongings and said goodbye to the ScAPDA crew. She took out her phone and was pleasantly surprised at the looming notifications from Kurt that she doubled her pace outside the Coliseum.

The night air had agreed with her light mood as she closed the door. She untied her hair and fixed her duffle bag which she balanced in her shoulders. As soon as she was about to head to meet Kurt, a tall guy in a Dalton blazer stopped a few feet away from her. Terra's happy disposition began to fade at the sight of Sebastian Smythe looking disgruntled at her direction. She gripped the side of her bag a little tighter and smiled at him slightly and continued on her way.

Terra was already past Sebastian before he could even say anything. Sebastian gathered all the courage he had at that moment and clenched his fist out of frustration, "Terra,"

He heard Terra stop walking that he turned and quickly approached, "Sebastian, hey," she said bluntly.

He looked at her uneasily and cleared his throat, "Um…it's nice to see you. It's been quite a _while_…" His eyes directed at hers.

Terra sighed, "Yes, it has," she looked away and then back at him, "I'm sorry, I really need t-"

Sebastian noticed her discomfort that he struggled to look at her and talk straight, "I-I know, I don't want to keep you but…I was wondering if I could talk to you…"

Terra shrugged, "We're talking now…"

Sebastian ruffled his hair and put one hand inside his pocket, "You know what I mean. I just-h-how are you feeling?"

Terra winced and lifted her calm expression. She felt the tension between them ascend that she couldn't bear to look at his face any longer, "Fine. I'm _fine_ Sebastian. Excuse me…" thoughts about their complicated past felt like ice that tricked at her back-unwarranted.

Sebastian was left agape but managed to catch her arm and let go immediately as she turned, "Terra wait-"

Terra turned quickly and shook her head, "Again?" she spoke with an edge which left Sebastian wide eyed, "I think we both know how that story goes already," She looked at him unblinking but no words escaped his opened mouth. He felt embarrassed and frustrated and just plain awful. Terra looked at him with much sadness that the guilt he had long repressed came tumbling down inside of him.

Terra tightened her mouth and held back the water in her eyes, "See you," she said and walked briskly away from the Warbler.

Sebastian wanted to disappear and isolate himself the moment she walked away but his feet grew heavy and glued on the ground that he had to force himself to gather his senses and lift his attention from her figure slowly fading.

Nobody knew about who he really was. No one really knew about his life before he entered Dalton.

Except her.

He had a chance to fix his past mistake with her but upon realizing her relationship with the boy he bullied and the guy he flirted with, how could he ever deal with the complexities of such situation?

There was no room for other mistakes.

All he wanted was to give her clarity,

But how could he ever do that now that everything seemed a lot bleaker than ever?

Sebastian went straight to his room that night. Not even bothering to remove his blazer, he threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes.

But no matter how much he wanted to forget, the guilt inside of him kept on plastering her broken expression…

Even in his dreams.

* * *

**Notes.**

So, how was my first glee fic? I'm actually just doing this for fun and partially as a requirement to satisfy my slight obsession with the Warblers. Yes, besides the hetero past shocker of Sebastian, every other pairing is canon. Forgive me for my wild imagination but I really want to make things a lot interesting. It's all about drama anyway right? I would love to hear your thoughts and flames. I do plan on continuing this fic so for those who are interested in following it, let me warn you that I will mostly right in glee style where characters abruptly begin to sing at one point or another.

There will be switching POVs (Sebastian's and Kurt's mostly) beginning on the next chapter and probably some 3rd person shifting only if necessary. Still debating on whether I would change it to Terra's POV as well.

The cover for this fic is something I edited (I have 4 other icons, I plan on changing them every after major chapter). I got the pic from google. I don't own the stock photo, but, thank you to the person who made it.

Mika Verdez inspiration is...Diego Boneta. As for Vittoria, she sort of looks like the Russian ballerina, Anastasia Volochkova. I will Terra Scott to your imagination.

Greg Olson inspiration is actual YouTube talent, Tanner Patrick.

xxxxxxxxxxBabs

Featured tracks- Hello by Martin Solveig and One More Night by Maroon 5.

Glee © Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk

Happy New Years!


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion or something like it

**Blackbook Clichés and Market Vanity**

* * *

**KURT**

* * *

Terra sure took her time to meet up with me. It was all okay though. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to see her again, yet.

Call it a random act of kindness or hidden immaturity but,

the wound from her unexplained disappearance felt like it embedded itself with salt. It was so hard to pretend that I didn't feel bitter about it. _About everything, actually. _

She was gone. She left me during the times I needed her most and now…even though I knew she wanted to talk about it, I chose not to. At least, for now.

I choose to believe that whatever her reason was, it was important enough for me to get shut of all so suddenly. I knew her. She wasn't cruel. Then again, it's been a few years since I really talked to her. I just hope she hasn't changed, _much._

"Kurt!" She called, waving at me.

Rachel peered outside the window and signaled everyone to prepare themselves. Mr. Schuester was still out with Mr. Ryan that we took the liberty of preparing a little feast for our acceptance to the program and spontaneous reunion.

I thought that getting Terra involved with my new set of friends would make things a lot easier. After all, they were the people who stayed with me since she was gone. Maybe, they could fill up the lost time for me. Just, maybe.

The New Directions frat house was a two storey building which sort of looked liked the Harry Potter dorms, complete with girls and boys quarters and a living room with a fireplace. Beside it was a dining and kitchen area where we stationed our take-out meals and utensils. It reminded me a bit of the Dalton library where Blaine and I first sang our duet. Where I first met Blaine and…well, it reminded me of being a Warbler. I haven't been in a group ever since I moved to New York. I haven't been in the same place as Blaine since Christmas. Sure, there was _that _group but…I never really felt like I belonged there…

Weird enough, I have told Terra about Blaine via e-mail and IMs but not long enough to tell her that what was Klaine was no more. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever sent her a picture.

After meeting most of the New Directions, I asked Terra to help me take out the dessert from the kitchen. Of course, Blaine had to be there, all alone, in his red pants and crisp white polo. He beat us to that damn cake.

Blaine closed the refrigerator, put down the truffle-goodness and looked up at the both of us, smiling. I'm pretty sure Terra was guessing between who he was from Rory to Blaine. I wasn't able to share a picture of my ex with her, so, I guess I was partially to blame for her ignorance of the situation.

Terra smiled back and made her way towards him to shake his hand, "Hi, I'm Terra, Kurt's uhm best-friend," I instantly wondered if her hesitation to proclaim me as her best friend was partially due to the fact that at one point in her life, I was cut-off.

Blaine blinked, "Oh yeah, he's mentioned you a lot," he looked at me and I could sense his questioning. It was evident that Terra didn't recognize him, "I'm Blaine Anderson," Funny how I realize that I talked to Blaine about some of my frustrations with this high profile childhood friend who gave me the cold shoulder. Don't get me wrong, I was very objective about my stories of her and since she came from a family of prestige, I never really reveled who she was, only that we were close and she was my confidante and that I missed her…

Terra's brows shot up, "Oh! Blaine! H-hi," I stiffened as I un-wrapped the box. Luckily, Terra had a sixth sense when it came to these things.

"Nice to meet you," she said. And nothing more, "So, Blaine, anything I can help with?"

Blaine shook his head, "Please, you're our guest."

"I believe that's my line. Anyway, thank you for having me over, I'm sure you all must be tired,"

"It's no problem. Besides, we're taking our first night here as a reunion. We haven't seen Kurt, Rachel and the others for quite a while,"

Terra shrugged, "You and I both,"

Blaine took a tray of pasta and began to excuse himself, "I'd love to talk to you more but I could hear everyone's stomach rumbling for here so-"

Terra laughed, "Of course, we'll follow,"

Before he left, Blaine took a minute to look at my direction. He tried to hide his sigh but I knew him well enough to identify a look of frustration, "It's nice to see you again Kurt,"

I lifted my stare from the cake and gave him a little smile, "You too,"

He nodded and left.

I wasn't quite sure how much truthful I was with what I said but at least I was sure that it was decent enough for a reply. Terra took to my side and put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, is everything alright?"

I sighed and continued slicing the damn piece of icing, "You're not exactly up to date anymore so, you can do the math with all awkward silence," I didn't mean to be rude and condescending to her but she understood exactly what I meant.

"I'm sorry,"

I frowned, "Yeah, me too,"

* * *

I woke up the following day feeling like I just got resuscitated. Rachel's alarm boomed around the frat house. We were told to proceed to the Coliseum at 7 a.m. and out of her excitement to perform, she had everyone get dressed by 6. Mr. Schuester took the liberty to make everyone pancakes and fresh juice. He informed us that his talk with Bryan Ryan came down to a challenging disclosure. He told Mr. Schue that he was discovered through the a video audition of him playing Jean Val Jean in the local production of Les Mis which Mr. Schuester let go to save our program and because of that, he was given a chance to prove his chops through the ScAPDA program.

By 6:30, we got out of the house and made our way towards the Coliseum and surprise, surprise, the early birds turned out to be…_the _singing birds. Hunter Clarington greeted Mr. Schuester and the rest of us with a salute. I didn't even know his beef and I was already irritated by him. Us, alumni, were told that he was this ex-military school brat who was offered a full scholarship to replace Sebastian to lead the Warblers. I wasn't quite sure if I was happy that Sebastian was getting a humility lesson since I heard, they just got better with the new Warbler's directions. Sebastian didn't bother to say anything which was quite unusual. He said that he was reformed and though I see it quite a bit, he usually had something witty hidden behind his gel-ed hair.

As the clock began to close at 7, other show choir groups occupied the seats of the Coliseum. Rachel sat next to me as usual. In hindsight, I could see how she and Finn would occasionally exchanged glances and at my back I could feel Blaine's heavy weight of a stare. I decided to distract myself by looking at the competition. On the left-most part of the front row was Harmony's group also from Ohio, The Unitards. I was beginning to wonder if the programs were cast according to place of origin.

Harmony and her group of NYADA destined friends wasted no time to mingle with the rest of us. Sure, she had recognized us but nothing more. I could see beneath her icy and beady eyes the bad version of the fierceness of one Rachel Berry. After failing to qualify for the sectionals due to the lack of members, I knew she'd find a way to keep her 'blood bath' promise.

Soon, the curtains on stage began to open revealing what Terra had labeled as Bryan Ryan's _Alpha group_. The program mentors and assistants (but if you were to ask me, they were practically the Vocal Adrenaline gone professional). Terra looked at our direction pleasantly and directed her attention towards the other Alphas. Bryan Ryan sat at the panel table on the center of the stage. He tapped the built in microphone on the stage and grinned, "Alright, goodmorning!"

"So," he began as he opened his shiny new iPad in sync with the digital screens, "As you can see, all scores are still at zero and I bet you guys are all itching to get into the workshops and learn something and on the side earn enough points to stay in the game. Am I right?"

Everyone agreed.

"Well, as much as I'd love to hand out the points easily, we do the competition quite differently here. Like any athlete trying to compete in the Olympics, the first thing we're going to do is something we call…diagnostics,"

I could hear Mr. Schuester mouth the word in confusion.

"Basically, what we'll do today is find out each group's strengths and weaknesses. We will give you the rest of the morning to prepare two numbers of which the whole choreography, focus and dynamic is in your hands. After which, we will give feedback regarding the performances and then we'll go from there,"

"No problem," Hunter said in all conviction wearing that stupid chagrin. Sebastian didn't say anything, which was weird. Although, he did look at the stage quite intensely.

"Now, as each team prepares, we're going to get busy ourselves. At this point on, I would like to ask a representative from each group to submit the video compilations of performances. Please feel free to come up the stage and hand it to one of our junior mentors,"

Mr. Schuester handed the DVD of our performances to Mike who went quickly down the stage and at the same time, I watched the new head Warbler strut down the stage and hurry past him. Mike was about to hand Terra our DVD when Hunter hurried his pace and handed the thing towards Terra. The surprise in Terra's face was something that was hard to miss that she just gave Mike an apologetic look.

Terra took the DVD from Hunter and began to mark a number on it.

"Dalton Academy Warblers," Hunter said, still smiling at my best-friend. Was he actually trying to make an impression on her?

Terra's eyes went up to him, "Of course, thank you,"

Hunter's avian eyes narrowed on Mike then reconnected back to her, "No problem,"

Mike couldn't help but raise a brow, "New Directions, McKinley,"

Terra nodded as Mike handed her the DVD, "Got it,"

Hunter didn't walk away until Mike began to make his way back towards us. It was unnerving to see him so drawn to her like that. I wasn't quite sure if it was his tactic to distract her or get on my nerve or something but…I didn't like it. He was the enemy! I mean, he tried to steal back Blaine!

_Was making my life a living roller-coaster a Warbler trait?_

I closed my eyes and released the tension building in my fist. I was thinking about Blaine again or at least finding an excuse to think about him…I already had too much on my plate that I was beginning to feel paranoid.

"Did you just see that?!" I quacked at Rachel.

Rachel weaved her brows, "See what?"

I snorted and used my head to point at Clarington and his so-called dark version of Captain America, "Him! And the way he cut off Mike and…the tension! Rachel! The tension!"

"Kurt? W-what tension?"

I rolled my eyes, "The tension he tried to emit towards Terra! What the heck was that? I mean…hair-gel flip and all," Rachel shook her head and looked weirdly at me that my temper began to drop, "Y-you didn't notice?" I sighed, "Come on! You saw it!"

Someone literally shushed me that I frantically turned my back and half-stood to challenge the brave soul who intruded my ranting!

Tina leaned forward and whispered behind my back, "Kurt, seriously, you're gonna get us kicked out of here!"

I bit my lip and watched sharply at the military boy prancing back up at his seat, "What is he trying to suggest?" I told myself, still trying to contain my hypermania.

Rachel rubbed my shoulder, "I'm pretty sure it's just one of those pretty-boy John Travolta tactics that no girl ever falls for. He's just trying to shake us,"

"Rachel," I scoffed, "John Travolta got Kelly Preston remember?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide, "Bad example but…you know what I mean!"

"Shhh!"

"Seriously! I dare you to shush me in front of my face!" I looked around frantically.

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, "That was me,"

"Sorry," I said.

And that was the last of my temperature hikes for quite a while.

* * *

**SEBASTIAN**

The rest of the morning was rather uneventful. Maybe it was just my lack of a decent sleep that filled my bad mood or the fact that I had to lie about it.

I hoped for a dreamless sleep last night but I guess karma sided with the girl who haunted my hours of silence.

I'm pretty lucky to have no one else from previous batches in competition with us. I guess, the fact that our batch mates were soloists were part of the blessing that our reunion had for us.

I didn't have the energy to eat anything that morning and practically ingested that tropicana smoothie like it was cough syrup. Cameron, yeah the littlest of the Warblers, forced us to drink a glass each. He read somewhere in one of his weird-ass magazines that it ups Vitamin C intake and doubles energy or whatever. I'm not an expert with those things but it just didn't make sense to me.

The Summer program didn't require any sort of uniform for us to wear but of course, as per protocol, our Sgt. Clarington had this idea that wearing the Dalton uniform on the first day of training would be _most appropriate._ He sounded gayer than any of us if you ask me. Sure, it would feel weird to stroll around the campus without our blazers but the layered clothing only did much justice to our stamina and the heat of Summer. The compromise we had made was to keep the blazers and wear whatever we wanted after the first day but the day just got longer as we counted the hours.

Its not that I wasn't interested in anything the program had in store for us but...I wasn't as excited as the rest of them. I mean, I have been part of the pioneer group of the summer programs and have been re-invited every year since then. Sure, there's the pressure of taking advantage of the fact that I know how to manipulate the game. I knew the campus, the loopholes, you name it. There was only one thing that held me back.

Terra.

I couldn't help but overhear the annoying chirp of Hummel of which I could only assume sprang from Hunter's advances. Ever since Terra threw Hunt's book away (well, I guess, no girl had ever 'taken advantage' oh him), he couldn't seem to keep his eye away from her. And when Hunter had his mind into something or in this case, someone, there was no turning back. Sure, who could blame him? She was a very pretty girl and she had talent and intellect...I would know. But, Hunter was...Hunter. It's not that I should be as affected as I am. In fact, I should be thanking him for covering up my issue but that's just it, there was still this strong desire to...what's the word? Protect her? Cage her? Who knows.

I've only known Hunter for quite a few months. Ever since he replaced me as head Warbler, I knew I had to keep one eye open for him. I thought that even though I had vowed for change, I was still the only person allowed to boss everyone around and make all critical decisions but then came swooping the Aviator and it was as if I didn't matter much. I did appreciate his steadfast appeal for us to become nothing less than Champions and hell, he wasn't selfish with the solos at all but I knew at the back of mind that he was one of those seemingly goodie-two shoes boy next door but actually had skeletons of his own to keep...He was sneaky alright. I knew that for a fact.

Problem was, everyone already recognized me as a homosexual. And although I'm still trying to play along that line, I don't think my charade is gonna last for too long. Not even sure if its charade or just a thing. Bottom line, I still had my invisible fence around the girl from my past. Even though, it was pretty clear that she put barbedwires around hers.

"Hold on amigos," Bryan Ryan stood and mentioned for some backstage people to lift the table and some other props off the stage, "Before we let you go and since we're all talking about group diagnostics and all, we've prepared a little catalystic performance," Mike and Terra propped up and nodded at the Alpha group's music and FX squad. They first had their backs toward us as soon as the lights dimmed.

Bryan Ryan cleared his throat and as soon as the spotlight stopped on him, the music began to play, "Hit it!" The Alpha team began snapping their fingers to the tune of Candy by Robbie Williams. Soon enough, Bryan and the rest of Alpha and sang and dance in all dynamic perfection with Terra leading the second voice. They were really good. They moved as a unit but still kept their individuality. It was hard not feel uplifted by their performance. It was a fun song plus they were all great to watch. I wanted to be as objective as possible but even as the stadium began to clap their hands to the beat, I couldn't help but watch Terra's every move.

I remember how she was very shy and reluctant to perform in a group. She started out as a soloist after all. But looking at her now, I could see how much comfort she had exuded in front of the stage. She looked very happy. She was enjoying herself. She was a star.

Looking to my side, I easily got blinded by Hunter's teeth bouncing light from the ceiling. He was very engaged in her. And everyone took notice of that. Or rather, some of the Warblers felt the same.

Jeff, Thad and Cameron were already standing and joining in the fun of the moment. Jeff nudged at the elf of a Warbler and wiped off the goofy expression on his red face, "I think I have a crush!" He told Cameron, who had proudly proclaimed his strong attraction to the blonde Warbler.

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Jeffrey! You are hurting thy feelings!" He said, faking a heart attack.

Jeff, who was always the nicest among us, acknowledged Cameron's feelings and didn't actually decline him. We were never quite sure if he was just being his natural self, making a joke out of everything. We were always just playing along. To his demise.

Cameron noticed my incessant look that he raised a brow at me and flipped his hair. We didn't really get along that much. I wasn't exactly sure if its the fact that I declined to have lunch with him or the fact that I stole last year's spot as Captain.

Hunter grinned as he crossed his leg, "No one can blame Jeff, look at her,"

Jeff whistled and Cameron merely shrugged off his statement, "Well," Cameron James began as he slowly turned to look at me, "At least, I'm not a party pooper,"

I scoffed at my alienation and gave him a smirk, "Uh-huh,"

I have to admit, looking over at Kurt watching his best-friend made me a tad bit jealous at the fact that he could relish at how proud he was that he contributed to her love of performing. I had my chance after all. And I blew it.

The Alpha team took their bows and exited the stage one by one save for their Coach and mentor, "So, flashed on the screens are your assigned rooms. See you this afternoon, and hopefully, you don't get anything terminal,"

"Good day,"

And now for the bloodiest part of the day,

Song selections.

* * *

**Notes.**

2 POVs on this one. Had to cut it short for easier reading. It's beginning to get exciting don't you think? Now, seriously, I have song selections to do... So, baffled/bothered by Sebastian's thoughts yet? What the hell could he possible have done huh?

There will be switching POVs (Sebastian's and Kurt's mostly) beginning on the next chapter and probably some 3rd person shifting only if necessary. Still debating on whether I would change it to Terra's POV as well.

The cover for this fic is something I edited (I have 4 other icons, I plan on changing them every after major chapter). I got the pic from Google. I don't own the stock photo, but, thank you to the person who made it.

Mika Verdez inspiration is...Diego Boneta. As for Vittoria, she sort of looks like the Russian ballerina, Anastasia Volochkova. I will Terra Scott to your imagination.

Greg Olson inspiration is actual YouTube talent, Tanner Patrick.

Cameron James is popularly known as Warbler number 1, in the Dalton yearbook, he has a name. (Yup, he's Clark from Awkward). Not much is known regarding his character, so his profile is of my own interpretation and making. I really love Joey Haro as Clark in Awkward and its pretty fun to write about him in that light.

Featured track: Candy by Robbie Williams. (I think any song sung by NPH, he'd rock).

The timeline of the fic and the actual show can have some glitches, I didn't necessarily remain faithful to it to fit my own vision.

I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy is a visionary and Brad Falchuk substantiates that.

Terra Scott, ScAPDA and the Alpha team are mine however.

xxxxxxxxxxBabs

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: Diagnostics

One team earns the first points while two others struggle to make a credible impression. A Warbler makes a bold move on Alpha.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1: Diagnostics-Warblers

**Blackbook Clichés and Market Vanity**

* * *

**SEBASTIAN**

* * *

We were given the rest of the morning to prep for our performances. There was nothing more think about than giving out a good impression. Scratch that-maintain _my_ good impression. I was training for vocals and learned a few instruments on the side back then. We were all soloists bunched up into a community program for the arts and now look how things have changed. ScAPDA became an exclusive program for the arts _for the exclusives._

I was a regular at the ScAPDA camp at least, until _that _happened and I moved. Some of the mentors from my previous programs were still around. I haplessly avoided them even though my family still continued to give some shares to the camp, I asked my parents to give me time to concentrate on my academics and internships. Of course, I knew at the back of my mind that they knew something was up with me…and Terra.

Truth was, I wasn't quite sure I was back in the first place especially now that the fates led to our reunion. Above all, I didn't want to make an ass out of myself. I had some nerve showing up at her turf after blowing her off and…_Sigh. _God, what has become of me?

I wasn't even quite sure if anyone from her parents or four brothers knew about _it._

"Alright men," Hunter began, "We have to win." _Well that escalated clearly._

He continued, "Word is, we earn points for best performance at diagnostics," his sharp eyes looked at each of us as he enunciated every word. Each of us were assigned to a Studio Hall for practice. Apparently, the 'Coliseum' was built not just for the major programs but the educational building as well. This was some camp alright.

Hunter crossed his arms as I slumped back at my chair, "Suggestions?"

Jeff shrugged, "Something by The Killers…err...Mr. Brightside?"

Thad shook his head, "No, too performance-y, we have to show our vocal chops more,"

Hunter nodded and fixed his eyes upon me before turning to Cameron who was violently shaking his hand in a raise, "Yes?" he sighed in defeat.

Cameron mouthed the word _finally you ass_ and cleared his throat an leaned forward, "I say we do Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars, its fun, it requires a little high vocal range plus we can dance to it. That way we can all actively participate," I pursed my lips and moved my brows at his suggestion. Surprisingly, his extensive knowledge of show-business was turning to our favor. If anything, the littlest Warbler, always knew how to put on a show.

Hunter cupped his chin and smirked, "All those in favor?" An array of hands shot upwards to the elf's surprise and it wasn't long enough until he waved in all Ms. Universe fashion at all of us and curtsied.

Cameron looked towards a smiling Jeff now, "I knew you'd vote for me, Jeffrey," The nicest of the Warblers fake-punched Cameron on the shoulder and laughed. I always wondered if it was already instinctive of him to say Jeffrey in such a high pitch.

The meeting was getting too long to end. Song choices were always a drag when it came to Hunter. He had to calculate every single step we take. I wasn't quite sure if the rest of the Warblers missed my spontaneity and republican ways or maybe I just don't like the idea of having to follow someone else's orders.

Cameron and Nick looked at my direction and etched the same look they had the time they suggested we have a _Wicked_ week for Warblers training which I objectively shot down. I knew that they were just going to taunt me so I interjected immediately, "We are _not _doing a remix version of _One Short Day _and _In the Club_," both of them snarled at me and then looked for support from the head Warbler.

Nick let out his teeth, "Sorry Seb, but we're talking to _the_ Captain," what a huge slap to my face. _Thanks for the joke you guys. _

Hunter cocked his head and raised a brow at me, "Well, you're the closest thing we have to an expert on the dynamics of this thing so, what do _you_ have in mind?" Chopped liver. That's how he looked at each and everyone of us. Chopped liver.

Their eyes were all on me now, like a coyote spotting for a cub at the Sahara. Except the coyotes in this dessert were actually vegetarians. They were just following their head…Hunter. I sighed, "Its diagnostics. We'll probably be dancing around the Bruno Mars' song, so we have to take it down a notch for the second one. Whichever way goes, we have to balance our choices," I paused to edit, "ScAPDA is about being fresh and eclectic. We have to show them who we are,"

Clarington took a few steps towards my direction, seemingly intrigued by the information I was stating, "Why do I have a feeling that this conversation is almost over?" He gave me a look that either said _Okayknow-it-allit'syourchoicebutifweflunkyou'redead _or _youseembelievableenoughlet'sgamble. _I really should learn how to use simple words and avoid my own verbigerations.

I straightened up and gave him a half smile, "We have to do a ballad and-"

Hunter scoffed at me, "Agreed," he turned and gestured for the rest of us to position ourselves for rehearsal, "I know exactly what we're gonna sing," Like hell he did. Jeff looked from Nick to Thad as if to address the simmering tension between the captain and me-the booted captain-that I couldn't help but click my tongue.

Jeff put his hands inside his pocket and approach our newly elected leader and said, "So, who takes the lead?"

And just when I thought the tension was starting to fade.

* * *

**Studio 7**

"Alright, from Defiance, Ohio…Unitards. Anytime, you're ready," voiced Dorothy Salmder over the microphone. She looked at her co-mentor, the already senile Yohanna Gilbert and another one of the ScAPDA junior instructors, the Youtube guy, as if to find an affirmation. Dorothy looked at the profile of the group and then the stage where an overly enthusiastic face greeted her.

The Warblers opted for a late lunch as per royal decree of the Clarington. Heck he inculcates every bit of military discipline he could into the rest of us. On our way back to Studio 3, we passed by the studio of our competition where evaluations already began.

Harmony whatsherface took a step forward, "Hi, we're the Unitards and we're here to win!" _Harmony should meet our Captain._ She looked at her coach Garett Bender who looked like a junkyard version of Andy Warhol and nodded at the sound crew and then they began.

_One short day…_

_In the emerald city…_

Nick exasperated as Jeff stuffed his mouth with his fist to stop from laughing. Cameron kept on yapping about the positive looks the mentors were giving the Uni-tards and hell I was in no mood to argue with him that much. Our late lunch turned into a snoop-fest of our competitors.

Trent pouted, "I told you we should've done that song!" Trent exclaimed turning a few heads inside the studio room. The Warblers momentarily vacated the doorway then did double takes to check if the coast was clear.

I rolled my eyes at their banter, "A few nods at their first performance says nothing yet. If anything, they've seen that before."

Jeff tapped our shoulders and said, "Come on you guys we have to start warming up…" and he literally dragged us by our blazers back to the hallway.

* * *

Diagnostics would start at a quarter past two. We were about to set-up our studio to leave some floor space but upon our return, we were surprised to be greeted by three "The Voice"-ish probe chairs turned around at the base of our room.

As if the Coliseum had some secret passageway, Bryan Ryan came greeting us as soon as we stepped in.

"Hello Westerville," he grinned, "As you can see we've set up your staging area for you. Now, to be fair, you can utilize the rest of the 40 minutes of your rehearsal period at studio 5."

No one dared to contest the head of the ScAPDA camp and just nodded and left the room.

Surprisingly our rehearsal went smoothly. There was no friction between me and Hunter (at least not that he knew of). The Warblers had agreed that in order to create a strong impression, we needed to put our seasoned performers upfront. Hunter was unhappy about this. It's not that he didn't like sharing the spotlight it was more of not being able to get what he wanted. .time.

We took the last 10 minutes to rest our chords and compose ourselves as Hunter began giving us the wearesoldiersouttogetyou eye. _Crap I did it again._

He gave us a crooked smile, "Remember, we're here to create an impression. Let's make it a good one."

Cameron fake coughed and whispered at us, "If I had a penny for every time he said that word-"

Hunter uncrossed his arms, "Let's go kill it men!"

And with that statement, we all grabbed the hem of our blazers and gave it a sharp tug so that we could hear the uniform snap as it fell to shape our bodice. We then placed our hands behind our backs and began marching inside studio three.

* * *

All of the tables and chairs were completely gone by the time we arrived save for the probe chairs earlier on which we assumed were already occupied. Hunter signaled for us to position ourselves for our performance and true enough the halting of our footsteps were anticipated.

"Alright, welcome Warblers," It was Bryan Ryan's voice, "We're going to give you a different type of diagnostic procedure. Since you're an accapella group, here's what we're gonna do," Hunter's brow shot upwards. Good thing the judges were all turned around. _Who the heck were the other two?_

"You're gonna perform a song and if we think it's good enough, we'll let you know," He winked at us which only Cameron appreciated.

There was a moment of silence. I reckoned that what he meant by _he'll let us know_ was the idea that they were gonna turn around in approval. ScAPDA never held blind auditions save for soloists. It was the way for the mentors to gauge voice quality, range and pitch (yes people, besides the removal of the 'good looks' bias by the show, the blind auditions actually make sense). I guess it would make sense to use that kind method on us since we had no instrumentals to back us up except the sounds we made from our own mouths.

The person on the left passed on two folders which I assumed had our records in them, as soon as they received it, he whispered to the others to ask if they were ready. Hunter scanned the lot of us and etched a look of determination. He was always the type who loved this kind of motivation-a challenge.

"Okay, in three, two, one-"

I was up first and as a front runner I had to be responsible of making a statement. David and Nick began with recreating the melody while Thad and Jeff initiated the hi-hat and the percussions. And Hunter and the rest of the Warblers began humming the harmony and then, I sang,

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

There was a second or two of silence and as if to cue us, Hunter raised his hand and motioned for us (well me) to continue,

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember__  
__The people we used to be__  
__It's even harder to picture__  
__That you're not here next to me__  
__You say it's too late to make it__  
__But is it too late to try?__  
__And in our time that you wasted__  
__All of our bridges burned down__  
_

There we were, stationary, playing a guessing game with the judges listening to us. God, I didn't even know how I was going to pull off a performance without actually being seen. Not one of them made even the slightest budge. This got me worried.

I wouldn't say that I've thought my song choice through. I mean, we wanted to go for a ballad but to the point where we would seem dull to them. Toning down the Maroon 5 song was a challenge but I guess it was easy to put emotion into it. _For several reasons._

Of course, Hunter wanted to do the showstopper number and left me to do all the work for us with the ballad. Seriously. I'm all up to be a team player but this diagnostic hour is dragging to me.

_I've wasted my nights__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed__  
__Still stuck in that time when we called it love__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise__  
_

And here we go, transition into echo mode. We suddenly lowered the volume of our singing and went crescendo on them which I think was a bold but smart move. Change of song, change of perspective. Extra challenging to fit the harmony of the two songs but now we commence.

_When the days are cold__  
And the cards all fold__  
And the saints we see__  
Are all made of gold__  
When your dreams all fail__  
And the ones we hail__  
Are the worst of all__  
And the blood's run stale_

I wouldn't know about what the others thought about the _Imagine Dragons_ song but I knew this would catch their attention. I was confident in this one. I wouldn't screw it up. Because, if my gut feeling was right, the people behind the chairs were the people who were meant to hear me.

I've been here before; I shouldn't be having any problems.

* * *

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you__  
But with the beast inside__  
There's nowhere we can hide__  
No matter what we breed__  
We still are made of greed__  
This is my kingdom come__  
This is my kingdom come_

I recognized that voice since he began singing _Demons_. I knew that first half was just a warm-up, it was very characteristic of him. His voice had improved but I still remember how it sounded, how it felt. But if he ever knew that I was behind this chair, he'd know that I listen to everything. I live the lyrics. And his song choices were quite weirdly appropriate and dangerously striking for the both of us. If he knew, he would've done things differently.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes__  
It's where my demons hide__  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside__  
It's where my demons hide__  
It's where my demons hide_

He was always classically trained for theatre and it showed with the amount of emotionality in his tone. I could see beyond the physical barrier from where I sat. He was giving the Warblers justice for being chosen to do a solo and if my hunch is right, Bryan and Mika would be thinking the same thing.

_Damn it, Terra, stop overthinking!_

* * *

**SEBASTIAN**

_They say it's what you make__  
I say it's up to fate__  
It's woven in my soul__  
I need to let you go__  
Your eyes, they shine so bright__  
I want to save their light__  
I can't escape this now__  
Unless you show me how_

The Warblers picked up the beat now. We were clapping and stomping to help with that and began looking at each other, slightly worried that not one chair has spun around. At my peripheral, I could see Hunter drop a sweat that I swear I almost tore out a vein on my throat as I pushed an octave higher.

_When you feel my heat__  
Look into my eyes__  
It's where my demons hide__  
It's where my demons hide_

Then finally, with a sound of a loud exhale and quick turn-around of the chair, Mika Verdez clasped his hands on the side, slumped forward and gave us approving nods as he finally watched our performance face-to-face.

_Don't get too close__  
It's dark inside_

And then out came Bryan wearing a god-knows where he got them, darkly tinted shades which he didn't' take off until after 5 seconds from facing us.

_It's where my demons hide__  
It's where my demons hide_

I was smiling now and so were the rest of the Warblers who picked up their game. Only one more to go. _What was wrong with the last judge? What was taking so long?_

* * *

**TERRA**

What was seriously wrong with me that I found myself glued to face the wall? I should've spun before anyone else did.

To be honest, Sebastian-issues aside, the Warblers deserved my stamp of approval.

I was reluctant for all the wrong reasons. I had to be professional. This was my job.

Despite having to fear the awkwardness of the situation, I followed my instincts.

* * *

**SEBASTIAN**

The song was ending. We were already slowing down and still, judge number three was still giving us the cold shoulder. The two other judges were also giving the third one odd glances but didn't say anything. I was about to sing the last line and as if we had one of those Warbler telepathic moments, we all agreed to throw our original plan to end subtly and decided to finish strong.

The Warblers stopped making any sort of movement to produce sound and just put their hands behind their back and hummed the last of the melody,

_Don't get too close__  
It's dark inside__  
It's where my demons hide__  
_

and I, just, belted out the last line with the rest of them second voicing the last two words in sync with the turning of the third judges' chair.

_It's where my demons hide_

I was right after all, the people who needed to hear me were there. Specifically _her._

The three of them applauded for us which the Warblers rewarded with satisfied looks. Not one of them said a word and merely jotted down something on our charts. I stood there,frozen, even as my team mates kept on whispering positive remarks about my performance. Worst part was, my eyes stayed locked on hers. _What was I thinking? What was _she _thinking? _

Was she reflecting on the context of my song choices? If she was then, we were screwed. How could I have chosen that Levine song about long-distance communication to the girl I blew off drastically! And why did I choose a song that just had to patronize all the wrong things about me? _I could just be so stupid sometimes. _

She caught sight of me again and I could see the surprise in her eyes as she noticed that I was still staring.

_Oh God, I need to blink. I don't have to say anything. Damn it Sebastian! Blink!_

* * *

**TERRA**

I had to think objectively. I mean, his song choices didn't mean anything. I was being that lyricist paranoid again. I had to shake it off. _Come on Terra, you're way better than this._

But why is he still giving me _that_ look?

I looked at him again,

_Great. He's still looking._

* * *

**SEBASTIAN**

I knew things were going _way_ too well.

* * *

**TERRA**

I knew things were going _way_ too well.

* * *

**SEBASTIAN**

The clicking sound of Bryan's closed pen and folder broke my stare. Hunter though couldn't help but sniff out the intensity in it that he even asked if I was fine. I shrugged him off and looked down.

The three judges stood and took five minutes to deliberate our performance before they faced us again.

We looked at them expectantly. They all seemed pretty nonchalant that it was hard to read what was going to happen next.

Bryan Ryan gave us a smirk, "Well done Warblers." Our sighs of relief filled the room instantly, "But, we're not quite done with you yet. You still have to perform a second song,"

Hunter affirmed.

Bryan looked from Terra to Mika who merely shook their heads, "Alright, see you in the auditorium in 5."

Hunter cackled, "Excuse me?"

Bryan Ryan pressed something on his phone which magically activated the digital scoreboards which flung from the whiteboard. It reflected the three school sigils with a score of zero for each, "Diagnostics isn't just mere figuring out a team's weaknesses, it's a way to get a head start to stay in the game. You passed your blind auditions and we'll further get into detail regarding some vocal pointers but now, we want to see what you can do on stage, in front of a unique and might I say intimidating audience-your competition,"

Hunter stepped forward, "Our favorite kind," Cameron rolled his eyes and took to the side of Jeff who was also stealing peeks at the doe-eyed beauty in 50s glasses. I didn't mind him that much but it was funny to watch him get all giddy upon her return of his smile.

Ryan wiped his nose and began walking, "Evidently," He turned slightly around and pointed at me, "Good job Smythe, you really are quite the ScAPDA alumnus," The Hispanic junior mentor patted my back and nodded to second the headmaster's statement and followed.

Terra was the last to leave the room. She scribbled something on our list of names and signed. She gave us one last look and posted the paper on the bulletin board and didn't look back as she exited the room. And as soon as she left, all of our prim and proper selves left with her and we scrambled to look at what was written on our page.

All of us were caught aback at what we read,

**Preliminary Screening type: Blind **

**VERDEZ: 1.25**

**RYAN: 1.5**

**SCOTT: 1.25**

**Queue for Alpha**

The rest of them looked at me now. I sighed and grinned, "They grade from 1.0 to 4.0, 4.0 being the lowest," Had no idea about the Alpha-thing though.

A few whistles and happy yelps went across the room as soon as I gave them the good news. I honestly didn't expect anything less. And although I didn't expect Terra to be one of our judges, I was pretty happy that she was impressed. She may have not have shown it enough but, I knew.

"Alright,"

And cue the heroic killjoy-Clarington, "Time to march and get ourselves that preemptive strike!"

* * *

Featured tracks:

Payphone by Maroon 5

Demons by Imagine Dragons

* * *

END OF DIAGNOSTICS PART 1: WARBLERS

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: Diagnostics continues. The New Directions, Unitards and Warblers (as well as the rest of unmentionables) are neck-to-neck in claiming the first 'house' points. As each team prepares for their showstoppers, The New Directions Alumni find it difficult not to intervene with Finn's group even as they await for the results of their preliminary screening. It's not they were breaking any rules but, how long until the alumni learn to let go of their High School? The Unitards are off to a bland start while the Warblers have to find a way to top their performance. But at the end of the day, only one can receive the first of the house points needed to stay in the game. And it all begins in 5 minutes.

* * *

Note. Mika Verdez inspiration is...Diego Boneta. As for Terra Scott, I will leave her to your imagination.

Greg Olson inspiration is actual YouTube talent, Tanner Patrick.

Dorothy Salmder, Yohanna Gilbert and Garret Bender are OCs as well.

Cameron James is popularly known as Warbler number 1, in the Dalton yearbook, he has a name. (Yup, he's Clark from Awkward). Not much is known regarding his character, so his profile is of my own interpretation and making. I really love Joey Haro as Clark in Awkward and its pretty fun to write about him in that light.

The timeline of the fic and the actual show can have some glitches, I didn't necessarily remain faithful to it to fit my own vision. Practically AU. I'm pretty sure you've watched the latest episode of Glee regarding the Warbler controversy, we'll get to that soon. I have to fix the time line first.

I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy is a visionary and Brad Falchuk substantiates that.

Terra Scott, ScAPDA and the Alpha team are mine however.

Forgive typing glitches and enjoy! Thank you for your support!

xxxxxxxxxxBabs


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2: Diagnostics ND and UT

**Blackbook Clichés and Market Vanity**

* * *

**KURT**

* * *

_Studio 1_

It was SCAPDA's rule to have majority of each team's performances done by the undergrads, minimizing the alumni participation but giving us the opportunity to have individualized training. I admit, it was pretty convenient for me to take special lessons to hone up for Madame Tibideaux. If I wanted to stay in NYADA, I had to get rid of the 'rawness' in my performances and tone up on my 'emotionality' and ScAPDA was going to give me just that.

We were invited to join the diagnostic portion of the camp in order for the professors slash mentors to assess our own weaknesses and strengths and having to be criticized by professionals for me, was a pleasant and riveting experience. If only I could focus.

The new McKinley show choir group was already finishing up their performance of Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. Mr. Schue was smart to choose a song which highlighted the chops of their voice blending. The rest of the new New Directions members were actually better dancers than us and hey, they were pretty good as singers too. Not as good as Rachel and I was theatrically but still, good.

The light mood that the song emitted was easily rewarded as the judges showed excitement and enthusiasm towards Blaine's team that us former members couldn't help but feel relieved. I have to admit, I was itching to go on stage with them. I missed the thrill of the competition. I missed my old life in high school even if I was constantly competing for my solos but the way I see it now, the undergrads were all pretty happy. Tina, for one, was finally getting the limelight she deserved but I can't help but praise the new members of the group for their dynamism.

I was pretty sure that Blaine was going to take the lead for the second performance. He was after all their front runner.

_Boy are my thoughts so jumbled._

Every five minutes, I check my phone to see if I got any message from Terra. I was happy that we were reconnecting but at the same time, we both had a lot of explanations to give each other that I wasn't quite sure that our agreement to not talk about her sudden disappearance and me not minding that until the whole camp was over was a the right decision. We promised each other that we would have a mature talk once we both were ready.

Terra and I always had a different kind of understanding. A very mature and deep one that even if none of us verbalized it, we knew we had very good and credible reasons why a dent in our relationship happened.

I was making peace with that fact but I wasn't quite sure if I made peace with a lot of things.

Especially Blaine.

"Alright, thank you McKinley," Vincent Salas, assistant director of the camp spoke. He nodded at the Dalek-girl and surprise, former Vocal Adrenaline coach and legit villain, Dustin Goolsby who merely gave the guys a smirk.

Rachel kept on whispering her comments on their performance to Mr. Schuester who merely nodded in approval while the rest seemed oddly quiet and disinterested in the whole segment.

Mr. Salas was about to say something when Goolsby cut him off, "Right, so, let's cut to the chase, I have a four o'clock hypno-therapy scheduled today," he grabbed the folder containing the scores and held them up for us to see which wasn't what we were informed how the scores were to be revealed, "Before I read the scores loudly so that your competition eavesdropping in the other side of this studio can hear, I'd like to inform you that no, you are not going to do another performance here-"

Already, a number of us were squinting and whispering out of dismay at the former coach's announcements. Goolsby rolled his eyes and shook his hair, "Oh re-lax! You're doing the performance at the auditorium where you will compete with the other show-choir groups for the house points whilst," he stopped to clear his throat, "we deliberate the ways in which you both suck and shine, got it?"

Blaine took a step forward as Goolsby directed himself toward the door leaving behind the ScAPDA junior mentor and the assistant director, outraged, "Wait, uhm, our scores?"

Goolsby turned around and darted his attention towards the score sheet when Mr. Salas exhaled and took the paper himself and read out our scores, "Salas, 1.25, Dalek 1.5 and Goolsby 1.75,"

Mr. Schue let out a breath upon hearing the fair grade coming from our former foe of a mentor. They were pretty good scores and scores that I had hoped were better than the others. I heard a rumor that the Unitards got lines of 2s for their preliminary screening which gave us at least an advantage for one group.

Goolsby looked at Mr. Schuester blankly and left.

Vittoria didn't seem interested to hear the rest of our banter that she excused herself after the ousted VA coach.

Mr. Schuester approached Mr. Salas as he took the score sheet, "See you in 5 minutes New Directions," the assistant director said. And as if the whole place was having a George Orwell moment and eyes and ears were sprinted at us at that moment, the screen on the side of the board lit up revealing the score averages of our competitors.

As the judges exited the room so did the hoard of showchoir zombies crowd around the screen. Mr. Schue bit his lip and blinked as he made space for the rest of us to view our standing.

"_Second_ place?" It was Rachel who spoke, appalled as she quickly turned and looked at our replacements in utter disgust. She shook her head, "This is _un_forgiveable and I'm pretty sure they-" she pointed at us, "Agree with me,"

Tina narrowed her eyes at the former star of the New Directions (which I didn't even think was remotely possible), "Calm down Berry, it's not like we're too far along,"

Santana crossed her arms and positioned herself beside Britney, "Queen Berry is right, you have to pick things up a little bit. You're giving us a bad name here!"

I couldn't help but slightly nod at their statements. Their performance was of no doubt impressive but it did lack a lot of charisma and edge. It didn't showcase anything about what we stood for-diversity.

The newbies were all left to frown at one corner as Mr. Schuester paced back and form to think until he finally sighed in defeat, "They're right you guys, we have to step things up a little bit. This may just be a summer program but we need be consistent with our title. The Warblers are also our competitors at Sectionals _and Regionals_ having them in the lead isn't a good sign for us,"

Finn shrugged, "What do you suppose we could do to help?"

Mr. Schuester's face lit up. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I was already way ahead of his planning.

The new kids needed to learn a thing or two about what it means to be part of the New Directions.

And the best way to teach them_ is_ to show them how.

* * *

I always hated being in 2nd place but what I hated more was being reminded of _that_ very fact. And there it was staring at us in a large screen in front of our other competitors. I bet Harmony is jumping and screaming at the screen while reciting a monologue from Fame.

The ScAPDA mentors meant for the five minute grace period for the assembly of the showchoir groups. Everyone was already huddled in their seats as the Coliseum stage was slowly being lit up. The beauty and horror of the Coliseum was that the auditorium was designed to look really Roman. The stage was in the middle of everything and the seats were all circled around it. Save for some areas built for staging lights, sound system and control, everything that happened and anyone on stage could be seen clearly. I bet the dome was even designed to resemble what Rachel described as the NYADA round room where every note could clearly be heard.

Walking down to our seats, Mr. Schuster went straight to the control box to give our music and explain the dynamics of our performance while the rest of us were instructed to remain behaved and conservative of our voices and energy before the performance.

Trouble was afoot as always as the frontrunners of the diagnostic portion of the camp came strutting around the upper right side of the Coliseum. There they were, the_ lethal_ combination of Smythe and Clarington. Saying their names even in my head gave me instant cravings for Advil.

I still can't believe that Blaine actually came from that flock. I mean I was too but, everything has changed since those two arrive. The tension of the two captains felt like a volcano ready to erupt and the only thing holding them back from smothering each other was the fact that they both were so eager to annihilate the competition. And by annihilate, I mean really kill. Though Sebastian vowed that he turned a new life, I still can't get pass his blackmailing days. His competitive spirit wasn't going away soon.

Blaine tapped my shoulder and I leaned in to listen to his whisper. He smelled nice as always which was why it was pretty difficult to not get too caught into his aura that I tried my best not to breathe, "I heard that they did a ballad, apparently Sebastian took the lead," I backed away slightly and instinctively raised a brow at him. He winced, "I-I just heard Trent and the others talking,"

_Was Blaine thinking that I was offended by his statement by thinking that he's still in contact with that blazer-wearing giant_? That was cute but that wasn't what I meant.

"Sorry um," I drew a circle on my face, "That was for Sebastian and his so called 'advantage,' not the other thing…" my voice slipped away.

Blaine tugged in his bow tie. He always made that gesture when he was uncomfortable or nervous, "R-right of course, I just thought you wanted to know—"

I nodded.

"What advantage is he talking about Kurt?" Quinn took a seat next to me and waited for my answer as she straightened her dress.

I lifted my shoulders, "Apparently Sebastian's a regular at the whole ScAPDA thing. They're just probably psyching us out and making us think that he can manipulate the whole program,"

Quinn crossed her legs, "Not gonna happen of course. But hey, haven't you attended a program before? I thought you told us that you were bestfriends with Terra Scott," _and here we go, the infernal topic that haunts me wherever I go._

I merely looked at the Yale freshman and smiled and was saved by the announcements being made.

If it hadn't been for a lot of wrongly timed occurrences, I would have been a ScAPDA scholar by now. When they were still starting up, Terra sent me an invitation for their first term but I had to revoke my rights due to financial constraints and then for their after school programs, I had to once again pass on the opportunity because of the whole Hudson-Hummel living together situation and then Karoffsky came and Blaine and in the middle of those I lost contact with Terra.

So really, it was no one's fault that I couldn't attend the trainings. I almost didn't attend the Summer program if not for my Dad's persistence. Even before Rachel called, I got a text from my dad and an e-vite from the school which I merely ignored. I guess, I was quite skeptical about it since I had my job at Vogue and then NYADA among things and yet here I am.

A lot of things were changing. _I_ was changing.

My dad is already taking chemo but he's not given up on his career in congress. Carole, most of the time, calls me up and tells me that he's okay and that I have nothing to worry about but, being the only parent I have left, I can't help but feel a little paranoid.

"Shocker alert, I've never been to a program here," I said bluntly which was rewarded by a few blinks and sour faces, "What? It's not like I have the money to travel with her or something and it's all been _very_ complicated," I actually air quoted the last word.

Finn nodded, "Our family's been through a lot you know," the rest of them just sighed and left everything at that. I was surprised that Finn was acting more of a brother to me than he had ever done. He sat at my back beside Mercedes and gave each of them a look as if to tell them to give me some space. But what I had thought was the end of the conversation; Finn took his turn to ask me what was actually going on.

Lucky for me, I didn't have to answer him. Some psychic show choir forces were smiling at me at this very hour. Bryan Ryan appeared on stage for yet another set of announcements, "Five minutes are up but it seems after a short _but_ careful pep talk with your other mentors and since for some reason the tech people are still on lunch break, we're going all of you another ten minutes to prepare," everyone sighed in relief, "Aaand, we're allotting five minutes maximum per team to perform so the single song requirement is lifted. Think about your performance in the extra time we gave you. Some of you might need the first points to stay in the game,"

I weaved my brows at Bryan Ryan's last statement. His grim look was humorous but his statement wasn't, "Oh my God, they're going to cut a team who fails in their performance,"

Rachel scoffed, "It's _not_ gonna be us," she stood now and snapped her fingers to get the attention of the group, "Mr. Schue?"

Joe furrowed his brows and looked at Sugar, "I thought this was just diagnostics…"

Sugar shrugged.

Mr. Schuester massaged his temple, "It's a tight race and the only way we can assure safety from getting cut is to let the alumni-"

"Perform with you," Finn stole the words from Mr. Schue's mouth who, himself, looked decided on his suggestion. Their proposition, which I fully agreed with, was not taken well.

Sam grunted, "Why? Aren't we good enough? Don't you trust us?"

Mr. Schue shook his head and raised his hand to stop the bickering of the undergrads, "It's not that, but for now, we need the best chance we've got and you could learn from them as they perform with you. A-and none of them would be taking leads," Rachel mouthed_ 'What?'_ at his statement, "They're all here to support you, trust me on this,"

Ryder was the first to agree, "Mr. Schue is right you guys, we're pretty raw and its basically up to us to finish the competition. We have the rest of the camp to do it on our own,"

Tina pouted, "Fiiiiine, but we get to decide what to sing,"

Artie cleared his throat, "Done woman! I've got the perfect song for us,"

* * *

As the prep time was only two minutes away from clearing, I spotted Terra brisk out from the back of the stage to the show choir groups. She had on with her a headset and a mic which I assumed connected her to the people back stage and the tech booth where her co-junior mentor, Mika was stationed to update the scores. She was running the show. I could tell from her clipboard and phone in hand.

When she saw me, she waved her hand and pointed at her phone. Mine went off with her name flashing on the screen, "Hey?" I said, still looking at her oddly.

"Hey, sorry, you're kind of too far off for me to rush to,"

I gaped, "Ooohkay? What's up?"

She grinned, "You guys are up first okay? You can all go back stage now,"

My eyes shot wide as I momentarily lifted my phone from my ear to my neck and told Blaine to inform Mr. Schuester that we were up first. I picked up my phone again, "They know,"

"Great. Oh and are you guys doing a ballad?"

Why on earth would she ask me about that so suddenly? "No, why?" And then it struck me that Blaine said the Warblers _did_ a ballad. Was that essential?

"No reason…anyway, good luck out there!"

"Thanks hon, see you backstage." I waved at her as she smiled and turned around to inform the other groups. I wasn't able to watch where she headed off to since the New Directions were already in a rampage of nerves as we walked towards the back stage.

One by one the judges were arriving and even if it was just some stupid contest, I really wanted to win. Getting a ScAPDA stamp of approval would do good for my career in NYADA.

Blaine nudged at my side and beamed, "Hey, we're gonna do fine,"

And for the first time in a long while, I believed him.

* * *

**SEBASTIAN**

Hunter didn't bother to make much changes to our next routine. He was confident that we were going to nail the performance that he just kept on sitting comfortably in his chair trying to intimidate whoever competition walked pass where we were. I, in turn felt pretty good at the last performance. I had actually led our team in the lead for the competition that even the littlest elf of a Warbler was pleased.

As I looked up to the other side of the audience, I was surprised to see that the McKinley group was gone. I guess they were up first. It was either going to be a good start for us or a bad start for them. Either way, we had to be better than what they were going to show. None of us saw the first performances of the other teams (Well, not entirely true since, we sorta watched the Unitards) that it was all really up to the mentors to decide who gets to win the points. And if I have learned anything from our show choir Nazi, it's that, first blood is the first step towards victory.

Jeff leaned a little forward and signaled at Nick to look in front, "Hey look, its_ her_," he was smiling so big that his white teeth was blinding.

Nick cackled, "Seriously Jeff, you've been in the same room with her three times now and you haven't even said a word,"

Jeff shrugged, "I wouldn't know how to start!"

Hunter, who conveniently sat beside me, hid his conceited quiver at Jeff.

That swatted his hand at Jeff's side and grinned, "Well now's your chance _lover_ boy, she's coming this way!"

Jeff began to turn red that he began sweating as some of the guys kept pushing him out of his chair. Its funny how I didn't seem to mind his pressing crush over my uhm…well, Terra. I guess it was mainly because Jeff was my friend and he was a good guy. And I don't want to be mean but I think Hunter and I were on the same page as to thinking that he didn't have enough courage to be a man about his blooming interest for her.

She was already closing in at our distance when Cameron let out a loud sigh and stomped down to meet her.

The rest of us were all dumbstruck by what he did next.

The elf took Terra's hand voluntarily and shook it. She was clearly caught off guard by what he did that she couldn't say anything to him.

"Hi there, I'm Cameron James from that-" he jerked his head to our direction but didn't turn, "group,"

Terra nodded and gave a confused look, "Terra…nice to meet you Cameron, can I help you with something?"

Cameron clicked his tongue, "Not from me honey," he winked which she in turn rewarded with a smile, "Some of them however are finding you quite let's just say-hard not to notice and so could you do them all a solid and I dunno wave or something?"

Terra looked at us and then back at Cameron. She gave him a half-smile, "I'm about to announce something to you guys anyway so, I guess? Although, I don't really know what you want me to do after that,"

Cameron looped his arm around hers and dragged her towards us which Hunter clearly delighted in. For a moment, I caught her eye. She shifted her attention quickly and placed her hands behind her back, "Hello Warblers,"

Jeff's voice was the most prevalent among those who greeted her back that upon Terra noticing, he put his head down and looked away. Hunter barely blinked his eyes in the duration that Terra spoke, "Anyway, I'm just here to inform you that you will be performing last,"

Hunter for some reason felt the need to stand. I wasn't quite sure if he was bragging the fact that he was almost as tall as me or something and that towering her was a plus, "Thank you, Ms. Scott," he said.

Terra nodded and inhaled, "Well, goodluck Westerville," she placed a hand at Cameron shoulders and shook his hand and then left.

That must've been the longest time that she and I didn't acknowledge each other's presence while in the same room.

* * *

The lights finally dimmed which actually heightened the competition more. Not one person from the other teams left the area to watch their competition sing. Of course, being the first had its perks and its fall back. If they were to give an excellent performance, then the rest of us would just look mediocre and the mentors would lose interest but if they were to fall short of expectations or worse create a mistake, we could use the time we had left to pique our performance.

The first performers were our greatest contenders. The diversity club only fell a few steps behind us that even Hunter knew better than to take them lightly. Their coach was already at the tech booth when the mentors announced their name.

And with a flicker of light, the jolly crew came out dancing on the stage to the beat as Wheelies opened the song and behind him were their alumni happily swaying and singing backup. Huh.

How cute. I thought, slumping back and crossing my leg.

_Artie: Oh, oh ho-oh_

_Tina: You have so many relationships in this life__  
__Only one or two will last__  
__You go through all this pain and strife__  
__Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast_

_Sam and Artie: And they're gone so fast_

Ryder and Jake: _So hold on to the ones who really care__  
__In the end they'll be the only ones there__  
__When you get old and start losing your hair__  
__Can you tell me who will still care?_

_All: Mmm bop, ba duba dop__  
__Ba du bop, ba duba dop__  
__Ba du bop, ba duba dop__  
__Ba du (2x)_

I had to admit, their song choice was pretty good. They really were that sad-sap hippie crew. The dumb blond and the other Puckerman were tearin' it up with their diner-dash dance moves but besides that there was nothing too special about their performance so far. In fact, we were quite surprised that Anderson wasn't singing lead.

Artie: _Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose__  
__You can plant any one of those__  
__Keep planting to find out which one grows__  
__It's a secret no one knows__  
__It's a secret no one knows__  
__no one knows_

Tina, Blaine, Brittany, Sam: _In an mmm bop they're gone.__  
__In an mmm bop they're not there.__  
__In an mmm bop they're gone.__  
__In an mmm bop they're not there.__  
__Until you lose your hair. But you don't care._

All: _Can you tell me? You say you can but you don't know.__  
__Can you tell me which flower's going to grow?__  
__Can you tell me if it's going to be a daisy or a rose?__  
__Can you tell me which flower's going to grow?__  
__Can you tell me? You say you can but you don't know._

Applause came but that wasn't the end of their performance. Of course, Blaine had to have a moment to share with the alumni. Figures. McKinley was securing their spot at the finals.

Music changed up and Blaine came jazz tapping in the middle of the stage.

Blaine: _I thought love was only true in fairy tales__  
__Meant for someone else but not for me__  
__Love was out to get me_

He sounded great but the judges didn't seem to mind the upping of the ante. It was evident that the group on stage felt the aloofness that suddenly Lopez and Berry came to Blaine's side and sang a little louder. It was clearly unplanned. The surprise was written all over his face. Hunter actually laughed a little at the uncanny group struggling to make things comfortable on stage.

_Rachel and Blaine: That's the way it seemed__  
_Blaine's face began to fade in as Rachel attempted to sing a duet with him,

Blaine: _Disappointment haunted _

_Rachel: all my dreams_

Of course Berry had to belt out the last note.

Santana then strutted in front of the two and danced in all Lima Heights fashion as she sang.

Santana: _Then I saw her face__  
__Now I'm a believer_

Seeing as how the alumni needed to help with the performance, Lady Hummel shimme-d his way towards them and sang in duet style with Anderson.

Blaine and Kurt: _Not a trace of doubt in my mind__  
__I'm in love (oohhhhh...)__  
__I'm a believer__  
__I couldn't leave her if I tried__  
_  
Blaine and the others decided to keep on with the original plan but the mess on stage with the alumni who initiated the impromptu changes were only starting. Soon, Frankenteen came a-joining in.

Blaine and Finn: I_ thought love was more or less a giving thing__  
__but the more I gave, the less I got (oh yeah)__  
__What's the use in trying__  
__All you get is pain__  
__When I wanted sunshine, I got rain__  
_  
And just before they all fell apart on stage with the tension, they had managed to become a solid unit and put on a good show. Lucky bastards.

All: _Then I saw her face__  
__Now I'm a believer__  
__Not a trace of doubt in my mind__  
__I'm in love (oooohhh...)__  
__I'm a believer__  
__I couldn't leave her if I tried__What's the use in trying__  
__All you get is pain__  
__When I wanted sunshine, i got rain__Then I saw her face__  
__Now I'm a believer__  
__Not a trace of doubt in my mind__  
__I'm in love (ooooohhhh...)__  
__I'm a believer__  
__I couldn't leave her if I tried__Then I saw her face__  
__Now I'm a believer__  
__Not a trace of doubt in my mind__  
__I'm a believer__  
__I'm a believer__  
__Then I saw her face__  
__Now I'm a believer__  
__Not a trace a doubt in my mind_

Another loud applause and this time, some of the mentors showed enthusiasm towards their performance. Have to admit, overall, they made a strong performance. But we still had to wait for the results until everyone has finished so at most, we could all just hope that fate turns to our favor.

The New Directions managed to find their way back to their seats with smiles plastered on their faces save for the coach who clearly was too startled by what had just happened. I wouldn't have worried much since the Uni-effing-tards were up next. After their boring stint with _One Short Day_, I don't think they could rise above what we had seen so far.

Thad smirked, "Hey Trent, can you guess which song they're gonna sing?" Trent covered his mouth to keep from laughing as the rest of us slumped on our chairs and waited for Melody or whatever to appear on stage. Their coach was standing at the side of the stage and signaled for them to enter. Again, the blow-up doll pranced around the stage and introduced their group. I was already falling asleep from their introduction. In fact, the other groups, Hummel's included, were also hardly interested in their performance. Until we heard their song.

Harmony and the Unitards:

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Okay, so they managed to get our attention. I'm pretty sure, they got the mentors' as well. After their previous performance, any song from this century would come as a surprise for them to choose.

Cameron uncrossed his leg, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, they're actually pretty good…the acid in my mouth is…yeck!"

Hunter tilted his head high but didn't say a word.

Cameron was right, they were surprisingly very entertaining. Singing-wise anyway.

_Young hearts, out our minds__  
__Runnin like we outta time__  
__Wild childs, lookin' good__  
__Livin hard just like we should__  
__Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)__  
__That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)__  
_

Suddenly, the group partnered up and began to do some heavy lifting tricks, ballroom style which actually made a number of people amazed by it. They were killing it.

_Looking for some trouble tonight__  
__Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side__  
__Like it's the last night of our lives__  
__We'll keep dancing till we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms,__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__We're gonna die young__  
__We're gonna die young_

It was riveting to watch since their surprise attack could mean a fete for the rest of us. We could already tell that they were going to get high marks. And they were just beginning.

But if that meant a little disadvantage to us, well, let's just say I'm glad I'm not from McKinley.

I stopped paying attention to their performance and began rehearsing the routine inside my head. That was when I realized that Terra, who was only a few feet away from the mentors' table was trying to catch a glimpse of Hummel who was already in deep discussion with Berry and that new kid, Unique or was it Mercedes? I couldn't really tell them apart when they're not facing me…anyway, I guess I wouldn't be surprised by her special concern towards them. Kurt was her bestfriend after all.

"Hey, Smythe," It was Hunter's voice that invaded my silence.

I continued looking at Terra and brushed him off, "What?"

Hunter took out his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms, "Well, _your Captain_ is asking if you coming or not?"

"Huh?" I looked at him, with his brows now raised and then to the empty seats beside me. The Warblers had gone off to rehearse, save for me.

He noticed instantly who I was looking at, "Something you want to address to Ms. Scott before we go?" he mused.

Did he think that every single time he addressed her so formally; she actually noticed or even cared?

I rolled my eyes and stood, "No. Let's go."

He scoffed as I walked passed him, "I believe that's No, Cap,"

"Whatever Clarington,"

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

* * *

Featured tracks:

Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen

I'm A Believer by Smashmouth

Mmmbop by Hanson

Die Young by Ke$ha

* * *

END OF DIAGNOSTICS PART 2: NEW DIRECTIONS AND UNITARDS

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: Diagnostics end with the Warblers' performance and the winning group is finally announced. Tension arises with the turn of events and the competition is finally narrowing down. Hunter begins to notice Sebastian's off-game attitude and confronts him about it. Terra gives Kurt and the New Directions some insight regarding the results of the Diagnostics. Alpha performs and the real game begins.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Happy Valentine's Day! :) I also suggest you try listening to the tracks as you read, it gets me into writing so I hope it helps you get into reading the thing.

Note. Mika Verdez inspiration is...Diego Boneta. As for Terra Scott, I will leave her to your imagination.

Greg Olson inspiration is actual YouTube talent, Tanner Patrick.

ScAPDA people are OCs as well.

Cameron James is popularly known as Warbler number 1, in the Dalton yearbook, he has a name. (Yup, he's Clark from Awkward). Not much is known regarding his character, so his profile is of my own interpretation and making. I really love Joey Haro as Clark in Awkward and its pretty fun to write about him in that light.

The timeline of the fic and the actual show can have some glitches, I didn't necessarily remain faithful to it to fit my own vision. Practically AU. I'm pretty sure you've watched the latest episode of Glee regarding the Warbler controversy, we'll get to that soon. I have to fix the time line first.

I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy is a visionary and Brad Falchuk substantiates that.

Terra Scott, ScAPDA and the Alpha team are mine however.

Forgive typing glitches and enjoy! Thank you for your support loves!

xxxxxxxxxxBabs


End file.
